


[Podfic of] Except Thou Bless Me

by exmanhater



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BDSM, Breathplay, M/M, Mild CBT, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Power Exchange, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-23
Updated: 2011-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5699191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is wroth, and Dean is having a great time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Except Thou Bless Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Except Thou Bless Me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/18290) by architeuthis. 



> See author's post for full list of content notes. References to past Dean/Alistair non-con.

**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1RxZ1E4) [26 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

 **Length** : 57:52 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
